Ocean Breeze
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: What if our little Skuld was in love with one of the Gundam Pilots? a small poem to start of the fic the rating will go up to R later on but for now it's PG-13
1. Prologue

Ocean Breeze  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: This is skuld thinking about a certain Gundam pilot, try and guess he's good with computers and he's really emotionless who do you think I'm talking about?  
  
  
As I walk by the ocean it reminds me of your blue eyes   
When I look at the sky I could feel you near  
Why is it that every moment I think only about you   
I just can't seemed to get you out of my head  
Cool ocean breeze calms me and time seems to stand still  
  
Can it be that I'm in love?  
Your north and I'm south were different in many ways  
But in the moment only the things were share seems to matter most  
why is that?  
  
I fly high in to the sky, but it just seem as if I can't get close enough  
Just like when I'm with you I can't get enough of you  
Why do I feel like this?  
Cool ocean breeze calms me and times seems to stand still  
  
When I walk by the by the crystal lit sky   
I could see the light dance across your beautiful face  
My heart leaps and I could feel my heart beat  
Why I'm feeling this way  
Can it be love?  
No way I can't be in love not yet!  
  
The cool ocean breeze calms me and time seems to stand still  
When I look in to the ocean I can remember   
Your blue eyes, when I look up at the crystal lit sky   
I Could feel you near  
Your all I can think about I tired to forget but   
I can't seem to get out head  
So tell me is this Love?  
So tell me is this what you call love...  
  
The cool ocean breeze clams me and   
The time with you seems to stand still...  
  
AN: Ok what you think I know you hardly see Ah! My Goddess and Gundam Wing fics out there but hey I can dream right, so any way tell me what you think I might just turn this in to a fic. 


	2. A New Friend Chapter 1

Ocean Breeze  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hey everyone I decided to finally after like two years to make this poem in to a story. I not sure how good it is but I hope you will like it ^_~ oh by the way if character might seem a bit out of character. My stupid twisted stories and me. Anyways please tell me what you think. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.  
  
*....*- means that it's character thoughts.   
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
"...."- means characters are talking.   
****.....****- means dreams of the character.   
~~~***...***~~~- means letters and notes from characters  
  
A New Friend?...Chapter 1  
  
Skuld sat around typing things in to her mini computer. "Are you going to just sit there?" asked Urd. "What else is there to do?" asked Skuld. "Well girls your age is usually out in a club or something" said Urd matter of factly. "Earth to Urd I'm not like normal girls I'm a damn goddess ok!" yelled Skuld. "What is your problem lately? You act like a teenage girl" said Urd. Skuld gave her a glare. "Why don't you go back to bothering some stranger you find in the street!" said Skuld getting up and walking away. "Urd why do you always bother her like that?" asked Belldandy. "What it's not my fault she just lying around this place like she has no life" said Urd. Belldandy sighed "Can you try to be nice to her while Keiichi and I go out?" asked Belldandy. "Where you to going?" asked Urd with a grin. "Just out for dinner that's all" said Belldany. "Right, it's always that way, I'm going out too so she can be with her bitchy self" said Urd. "Urd!" said Belldandy. "What?" asked Urd. Belldandy sighed *This is hopeless*  
  
Skuld marched towards the beach that was near the temple where she was staying with her sister and her boyfriend. "That Urd! I could strangle her" said Skuld. The beach was empty due to that it was a Friday evening, and everyone was out in town. Skuld climbed a large blunder that was sitting right by the water. Being at the age of sixteen has become more complicated. Urd always teased her when she was young, but now it was getting to a point where she wanted to strangle the past goddess. *How come she isn't turning to a old hag?!?!* thought Skuld. "I'm getting bitchy, maybe Urd is right I don't have a life. I'm always on the damn computer and thinking that if I upgrade my robots they will replace the void of not having friends" said Skuld looking up at the sky. *This world is weird and it's changing to fast, Belldandy will always be the present while I'm the future. People are afraid of what the future may hold, because they are unsure of it, they can't see it. They are afraid of me in a sense* thought Skuld sadly. "As I grow up the more this world becomes strange to me, it's like everyone wants something that I can't give" said Skuld.   
  
Skuld smiled when one of her little robot tried to comfort her. "You guys are programmed by me yet, seem to have a mind of your own" said Skuld with a soft smile. The robot pointed at a shining light in the sky. "What is that?" asked Skuld putting a hand over her eye trying to see better by blocking the ray of the setting sun. "Can it be a shooting stars these human make a wish on?" asked Skuld thoughtfully. *If it is please bring me something that my heart desires, I don't know what but just bring it to me in a sign to what I am* thought Skuld staring at the light that was falling across the sky. "Come on Bo we better get back before I scold at for running off" said Skuld. the little robot nodded and jumped on her shoulder. Skuld looked once more towards the sky and smiled before walking towards the temple.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi sat at in the car on the other side of town watching the sunset. "This is really romantic" said Belldandy. "Really?" asked Keiichi. Belldandy nodded "The sunset is beautiful" she said looking at him. "Not as beautiful as you" said Keiichi. Belldandy leaned in and gave him a kiss. Keiichi was just about to pull Belldandy closer when she pulled away and stared at the sky strangely. "It can't be possible can it?" asked Belldandy softly. "Belldandy what's wrong?" asked Keiichi. "There is something falling from the sky" she said. Keiichi looked up and saw that it was a bright light. "I think it's a shooting star" said Keiichi. Belldandy shook her head as she got out of the car. Keiichi sighed *I guess this is what a guy expects when he's going out with a goddess* he thought with a sweat drop. "It's a robot of some sort" said Belldandy. "Are you sure it's not Skuld trying to pull another one of he tricks?" asked Urd. Belldany jumped up and saw that Urd was standing behind them. "You were spying on us?" asked Keiichi. "Just observing, you don't get far with her do you?" asked Urd with a raised eyebrow. Keiichi sighed.   
  
"Urd that's not Skuld's robots it's come and see" said Belldany. Urd walked next to Belldandy and looked up. "Your right, and from the looks of it, it's being piloted by someone" said Urd. "He's a lousy pilot then if he can't control that" said Keiichi. "I think he's unconscious" said Belldandy. "Urd come on we have to get it before it fall in to the water" said Belldandy. "Fine, but I don't see why bother" said Urd. "Your a goddess your suppose to help people in need" said Belldandy. "My point exactly, I'm a goddess not that guy that wears tight and saves people" said Urd. "You mean superman?" asked Keiichi with a sweat drop. "Yeah, what ever his name is" said Urd. "Urd can we talk about that later. The poor guy is gonna drown" said Belldandy already getting her wings out. Urd sighed and also got out her wings. [AN: Ok you see I really don't know any other way of putting it, then getting their wings out]  
  
Belldandy and Urd rushed over to the falling Mobil suite and each grabbed hold on each of its arm. "This shit is so heavy" said Urd. "Let's take it to the other side, near the temple" said Belldandy trying hard not to be dragged down by the heavy metal suite. "Yeah, you owe me big for this" said Urd. "Ok" said Belldandy as they flew towards where the temple was. Keiichi sighed "There goes a romantic evening with my girl friend" he said getting in to the car and driving towards the temple. Belldany and Urd dropped the suite near the beach. "Alright can we just leave it here" said Urd. "We have to make sure that person is in the robot is alright" said Belldandy. "Why?" asked Urd. "Because that is the reason we just brought the robot here" said Belldandy. Urd sighed "I don't get all this technical stuff, I'll go and call Skuld" said Urd. "Go then" said Belldandy. *Maybe they have been here on earth a little too much!* thought Belldandy. Urd walked in to see that Skuld was building something. "Belldandy needs you, she found some robot falling of the sky and we need you to take it apart" said Urd. Skuld gave Urd a glare before walking through the door.   
  
"Belldandy what happened?" asked Skuld. "How do you open this thing?" asked Belldandy who has been try fro the last ten minutes. Skuld never seen Belldandy so impatient. Sklud bend down and pressed a button next to the hanger door that read open. Belldandy did an anime fall. "It was right there all along" said Skuld. Belldandy saw that a body was falling towards the ground, she grabbed it before it hit the ground. "It's a young boy" said Skuld. "Yeah, what you suppose he is doing in a robot?" asked Belldandy. "Well actually Belldandy this isn't a robot it's more of a Mobil suite" said Skuld. Belldany nodded. "Help me get him back to the temple" said Belldandy. Skuld did as told, and the two got the body back to the temple. "It's a good thing Keiichi lived here or people might have thought we killed him or something" said Skuld. Beldandy just groaned *They are getting stupider everyday*  
  
Urd looked over the pilots face. "He's cute all right" Skuld just looked Urd with disgust. "what can't find a guy your own age?" asked Skuld. "Why you little, just cause you don't have a life, don't be bitchy with the rest of us!" yelled Urd. "I have a better life then you, and at least I don't go after guys that are lets see 1000 years younger then me!" said Skuld. Keiichi and Belldandy sweat dropped. "Urd, Skuld why don't you two go outside and fight, let the poor guy sleep" said Keiichi. Urd and Skuld gave Keiichi a glare before walking out.  
  
TBC  
******************************************************  
AN: I know that was short, but the next chapter will be long. Anyways tell me what you think ok. I know you don't usually find this kind of story with GW/OMG but hey I wanted to write one. Please tell me if you like it. Sorry about the spelling I can't spell for shit   
^_^; Please R+R Thanks ^_~ 


End file.
